Chapter 1 Heated Ice
by Stygian Dawn
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Akihiko was thinking during the series?
1. Chapter 1

Hey... I have to admit, this is all because I was bored. When I was first reading Junjo Romantica, I was surprised at how I could totally see Akihiko's side, and I thought of how cool it would be if someone wrote/drew it from Usami's side. Then, about a year later, I found this website, and immediately thought of my idea long ago. Finally, I thought to myself, 'What the heck, if it stinks, it stinks, and there's not much I can do about it.' And so I decided to upload the story from Akihiko's POV. I'm really bad at writing the... uh... _questionable _scenes, so don't blame me if they're crap.

Now, to all those who read this, THIS STORY IS A FRIST DRAFT. My computer is malfunctioning and cannot do anything except connect to the internet. My laptop is also malfunctioning, but in the way that it won't go on the internet. So I have to do this long process of switching computers and it's very annoying, so I don't feel like reviewing it.

Also, I typed this at two in the morning, so if it's not written as well as it could be, then please be patient. I'll try to make it more interesting later. So without further ado, enjoy!

Ummm... one more thing. For the dream part, I totally ad-libbed, so if you're reading the manga and seeing how my story fits, please don't blame me for it. Thanks!

* * *

_Akihiko Usami was dreaming._

_ He knew he was dreaming because this particular one had been haunting him for over eight years. It was a crushingly gentle dream, full of secret yearnings and unfulfilled desires that he could never allow to be brought into reality, for fear of their irreplaceable damage._

_ And so he suffered this sweet torture willingly, knowing that this would never be; knowing that he could never allow himself to take the chance of ruining the hint of warmed love that sustained his otherwise icy heart._

_ "Usagi-san..." He was eighteen, and his unrequited love was before him. He looked up at Akihiko, smiling gently, yet at the same time somewhat nervously. His hands clutched at the bag in them as as the silence lengthened._

_ "Yes? What is it, Kyoukou?" He watched his best friend's face almost hungrily, searching for and detecting the love hidden in his eyes. He knew what would happen in this dream, but he could not force himself to walk away from even a ghost of a love he craved so fervently, yet could never allow himself to even wish for._

_ Kyoukou Takahashi took a deep breath, and tried to speak, but stopped short. He blushed and tried again, but to the same effect. Finally, he lowered his gaze and mumbled something to the ground._

_ "What did you say?" He asked, playing along with the dream, tormenting his heart with the almost cruel apparition._

_ "I said I..." Kyoukou stopped short as a faint, yet persistent buzzing noise began. He began to become slowly transparent, his voice fading away as he spoke, but before he could disappear, Akihiko grabbed his arm firmly, willing himself into a deeper sleep. He would __**not**__ let himself wake before he prolonged the torture; before he heard his imagination conjure the words that he craved above all others._

_ The words that could never be._

_ "Go on." He waited with baited breath, his heat beating almost painfully as he braced himself._

_ "I... I..." Kyoukou looked down in embarrassment, but Akihiko raised his chin gently so he could look him in the eye. "I... love you, Usagi-san..." He blushed even deeper as he jerked his chin out of Akihiko's grasp, but before he could escape, Akihiko wrapped his arms around Kyoukou's smaller frame, crushing him with a maddening gentleness to his chest. His heart soared as he rejoiced in the words that his imagination conjured, knowing that they would never leave this realm._

_ Knowing that he could never let his emotions escape this dream, he clutched the apparition close to his chest, trying to believe it to be reality and not a heartbroken dream..._

"Get the hell up, you bullshitting homo novelist!"

_"No!" he cried out as his phantom love dissolved into smoke within his dream-arms. "Not yet!"_

Akihiko Usami awoke sluggishly and unwillingly to yelling. At first he thought it was Aikawa, but the next sentence convinced him otherwise.

"This novel is all about my brother and you, bastard!"

_Brother?_

"What were you thinking? Explain!"

Akihiko opened his eyes to identify the source of the yelling, and looked blearily towards the door of his room. Standing by the doorway, just inside of it, was a rather small-looking teen who was currently looking around with something close to horror. He was holding a rectangular object loosely by his side, which Akihiko recognized.

_My books... I must have left them on the table..._

_ Books... Brother..._

Akihiko's mind clicked as he realized the truth.

Kyoukou's little brother was finally here.

Misaki.

Akihiko sat up slowly in bed, glaring at the small, annoyingly loud boy. "So you saw it..." he said in a voice dark with lack of sleep and anger at being awoken.

The boy-_ Misaki_, Akihiko had to remind himself, started, then began his torrent of noise again as he regained his anger, most likely upon seeing the author of the book he held's face.

"Look here," he raged, holding up the book and pointing to it's cover. "The characters in this novel are my brother and you! So you _are_ gay! Last time I saw you, I suspected! You even said to my brother to make you food in order to pay for tutoring!"

Akihiko remembered the position Misaki had first seen him in, and quite honestly didn't blame him. _Any_ other person would have suspected so if they had saw them. Yet Kyoukou remained blissfully unaware. It was a trait that Akihiko blessed and yet wanted to strangle him for.

Misaki's words interrupted his musings.

"You make me sick!"

_Sick, eh?_

That was fine by him. He didn't care if this little brat liked him or not. Akihiko got up from his bed and attempted to walk past Misaki and brush him off, but the small kid's next accusations destroyed that plan.

"Don't even think about tempting my brother! He's naive and gentle; don't take advantage of him!"

Akihiko slammed his right hand against the wall by Misaki's head as righteous anger filled him. _Tempt_ Kyoukou? He was constantly battling the temptation to make Kyoukou realize his feelings every second, and this runt wanted to accuse him of _tempting_ his brother? How ironic.  
"_Who _takes advantage of people?" Akihiko leaned over the small brat slowly, trying to intimidate him as he spoke. Apparently it worked, for Misaki's face was getting paler as he shrank back.

"Ehh... because..." the teen's voice became shaky as he realized just how angry Akihiko really was.

_Good._

Akihiko continued ruthlessly. "Did Kyoukou ever say someone took advantage of him?"

"Uhh... no..." The kid shrank farther back, but when his back hit the wall, he panicked, and in his panick he desperately tried to attack Akihiko verbally.

"Any... Anyway, just stay away from him!"

_Yes, he was definitely scared._

"Find someone else!"

_What?_

"As long as it's a man, you don't care!"

_Bad move, kid._

Akihiko, already mad at being interrupted from his much-needed sleep, felt his rage grow as the brat accused him of something so far from the truth it would have been comical, had he not been so pissed.

_This runt needs to learn a very important lesson._

Swiftly, he caught Misaki's arm and hurled him into the room behind him. The brat stumbled over some toy train tracks and fell backwards onto the bed. Before he could even try to sit up, Akihiko was there, pinning his arms down as he swiftly straddled the air above him. "What do you know?" he raged harshly. "How can you understand Kyoukou and I?"

Misaki was protesting and struggling, trying desperately trying to get free. He tried to lean sideways and pull himself away, but Akihiko merely pushed him further so that he was now flipped over, and shoved his face into the mattress as he continued to vent his anger on the now helplessly struggling boy.

"And saying I don't choose the man? That makes me angry."

"Let me go!" The squirming teen shouts were muffled by the mattress, but nonetheless audible.

Pinning the boy firmly with one hand, Akihiko slowly reached the other down to the front of the brat's jeans and began undoing the button and zipper there.

Freeing his face from the mattress, Misaki's struggles against him redoubled as he shouted "Bastard, what are you doing?" He got his right leg free from under Akihiko and tried to kick him away, but Akihiko merely grabbed his foot before it hit his face and forced it back down, pinning the boy more securely as he finished undoing the front of the boy's pants.

Akihiko pressed his body against Misaki's one as he trailed his fingers up the still-struggling teen's shirtfront. Toying with a hoodie string in his other hand, he leaned closer, whispering maliciously into his ear:

"'I don't choose the man'. You're the one who said it, not me."

Ignoring Misaki's shouts for release, he lowered his right hand to go under the teen's shirts as his left hand reached into the brat's jeans once more.

"I... I didn't mean like this...!" Misaki trembled as Akihiko touched him and frantically attempted to pull his hands away, but to no avail.

_Too late to change your words now, kid._

"Wait! Stop, you pervert!"

_Never._

Misaki make a small noise as Akihiko kissed the back of his neck, then slowly trailed his tongue up the sensitive flesh there. He continued to toy with the arrogant boy under him, and the teen began to make small noises. Eventually, the boy's hands stopped trying to prevent Akihiko's touches and fell to the mattress, clutching blindly at the sheets as he gasped in surprise and grudging pleasure. His breath became loud and harsh as he endured the torturing ecstasy at Akihiko's hands. He lowered his head and began gritting his teeth, trying to stop the cries coming from his mouth, but Akihiko would have none of that. Lowering his mouth to Misaki's ear, he couldn't help but taunt the boy writhing in pleasure below him.

Reaching his hand still spread across the boy's chest up, Akihiko grabbed the kid's chin, holding his head still as his hot breath washed over the brat's sensitive ear. "Wanna scream for help? Go ahead, idiot-who-only-gets-D's."

At these words, the teen began to struggle weakly again, attempting to jab his elbow into Akihiko's stomach, but without force behind it, it bounced off harmlessly. He turned partway and said in a gasping voice "What'd you say, you...bastard!" this last word came out as a harsh moan as Akihiko suddenly closed his fingers gently yet firmly around him. The brat's eyes widened as he jerked in surprise, then froze.

_ That'll shut you up, runt._

Forcing Misaki's face to look forwards again, he ignored the fluttering struggles as Akihiko began to torment the boy even more, staying maddeningly gentle and, from the sounds of the teen's cries, driving the brat crazy.

_Good_, he thought, smiling.

Misaki shuddered as pleasure assaulted him, arching his back and clutching at the sheets as he gasped loudly. The boy's face turned sideways, and Akihiko saw that he was blushing a deep red, his eyebrows drawn tightly together as he breathed shallowly through his mouth. "You know, you're pretty cute!" Akihiko noted with slight surprise, chuckling.

Misaki swore as he began trembling harder and became louder with his moans. Suddenly, he cried out, and then slumped to the side, spent. Akihiko sat up and laughed slightly, and when he saw Misaki glared at him from the corner of his eye and he smiled, licking his sticky fingers suggestively. "Way too fast," he purred, and the teen hid his face in the covers as he tried to slow his breathing.

_He's probably thinking of how much he hates me right now_, Akihiko though with a mixture of vindictiveness and a surprising hint of sadness, watching the fists that still clenched the sheets trembling, but this time in anger.

_ Maybe now he'll leave me alone_, Akihiko thought with relish.

* * *

Umm... Hey, I'm back! Please tell me how you think of this story; constructive criticism is welcome!

And also: If you would possibly want me to write a different chapter, message me about it and include an online link to the exact chapter that you want done. I apologize again for the crappy writing, but this is just a writing exercise I assigned to myself, and a first draft, at that.

Evermore!


	2. Chapter 2

Currently typing this on Sunday while listening to the radio and raving to 'She's A Brick House', or whatever that song's called... ^_^'

I don't know. I just heard it on the radio, and before I knew it, I was dancing with my laptop...

I can't imagine what I look like right now, but I bet it's either pathetically stupid or insanely funny.

_Aw she's a brick_

_house..._

okay, I'll keep on typing now. About halfway done at this point, but I had to share this little story, so yeah...

* * *

_So much for that wish._  
Akihiko sighed irritably as he looked back to the boy sitting before him. Misaki, now cleaned up from their encounter in his bedroom, was now attempting to bury him in questions.  
"I guess I really wanted to live in a middle-class home," he replied. "Since I've always wanted to go through the normal kid in a normal household experience, I started to collect all sorts of stuff, and it turned out like this."  
Misaki looked extremely skeptical of Akihiko's answer._ I suppose he would be, since he really has no reason to trust me_, he thought ruefully.  
Suddenly Misaki leaned back, looking smug and pointing an accusing finger straight at him. "Oh yeah. I guess you must be a typical rich brat, eh?"  
_You shouldn't call your elders brats, runt_. Akihiko was irritated of the brat's attitude, but if there was one thing he learned from his childhood, it was to have a good pokerface.  
Misaki continued with his description of a 'typical rich brat'. "Your dad never came home, your mom never took care of you, so you just did whatever you wanted."  
_True enough... but that could apply to lots of kids._  
"Your relationship with your brother was bad and you grew up in an empty home."  
_That could apply to a lot of kids as well... right?_  
"Everyone around you was totally selfish and ignored you, so you did bad things only because you were lonely. Even so, you have a red racecar and a long-haired purebred dog named Alexander."  
Mild surprise filled Akihiko, but he didn't let it show. He knew that the brat was just trying to get a reaction out of him; he gave the kid nothing, but could not resist throwing him. "How did you guess?"  
Misaki blanched for a second, then tried to engage him into an argument again. "So, your sexual orientation is also because of it? Your mother brought home a lover and you saw them so you've lost desire for women."  
_Good guess..._ Akihiko was a little shocked at how right this brat's assumption was, but still kept his calm facade, sipping his tea slowly.  
"But then, you have a tutor who was very kind, and he violated you so after that you discovered your orientation."  
The way the kid kept guessing right really did make Akihiko look like the typical spoiled rich kid. _I guess I was... but it still annoys me that this kid had the guts to call me a brat._  
He sipped his tea calmly, his expression not changing."If these past things were discovered they'd be headline news..." he replied calmly, and enjoyed how Misaki blanched yet again. _You're way too young to be able to make me speechless, brat_, he thought as he glared at him.  
Misaki glared back at him, and Akihiko thought irritably, _there's no way in hell I'll get along with him._  
_But_, he thought as he clasped his hands and rested his head on them, _for Takahiro, I'll have to endure!_  
The uncomfortable silence lengthened as they both stewed in their own thoughts. _Might as well get this over with,_ Akihiko reminded himself grimly. The sooner he started tutoring the brat, the sooner he'd leave.  
"So, where'd you want to go to college?"  
Misaki looked sullen as he glared at the floor. "M University."  
Akihiko chuckled at the brat's guts. _Was the runt actually serious? With those grades?_ "Are you talking in your sleep?"  
Misaki stood up in annoyance and pointed to Akihiko once more, angrily yelling "You! Everything you say is so annoying!"  
_Trust me, the feeling's mutual, kid._  
"If I don't try, how can I know the results?" Akihiko had never appreciated the term 'if looks could kill', but if that was true, he had no doubt that he'd be at least six feet under by now.  
Akihiko sighed again, and picked up Misaki's practice exam results, waving them slightly in the air. "I know the results," he said simply, then pointed to the paper. "Look here, I've already looked over your practice exams. From what I see, rather than you being careless or not knowing your formulas, you just don't know what they're asking." He slapped the transcript down on the coffee table, triumphant. "You should be more realistic," he advised. "Most colleges have economics concentrations."  
Misaki shook his head fervently. "M University!" he shouted. "I want to go to M University! For my brother, I will go to M University!"  
_Takahiro?_ What did he have to do with this?  
"If it's not that one I won't go to college at all!"  
_Well, I applaud your... **tenacity**_, Akihiko thought absently. His mind was on a bigger conundrum. "Why do you connect that college with Takahiro?"  
Misaki looked down, embarrassed. "Well," he mumbled, "you should know about it too. My parents.." he seemed to get a bit smaller as his forehead wrinkled in grief. "They died of an accident ten years ago. My brother raised me after that."  
Akihiko nodded. He had heard all of this from Takahiro long ago.  
"At that time niichan got into M University. But because of me, my brother went straight to work. Because of me..." he trailed off, trying to think of how to explain.  
_That sounds about right_. Akihiko knew that Takahiro was willing to sacrifice a lot when it came to his brother, so it didn't surprise him that he had given up the university for his brother.  
Misaki smiled softly, yet sadly as he continued staring at the ground. "So I... Since I want to do econ too, I want to go there for him... Umm... I guess my motives aren't simple..." his voice trailed off.  
Despite himself, Akihiko felt himself softening towards the runt. _He really does love his brother a lot,_ he thought with a hint of affection. He smiled, tousling the teen's hair gently. He understood this love that Misaki felt, having felt a version of it himself ever since he could remember.  
And understanding this love compelled him to help the kid, not just for Takahiro's sake, but for the sole, purpose of helping Misaki himself. It was curious, but at the same time surprisingly uplifting.  
"I know the reason!" he announced enthusiastically as the kid looked up in surprise at the sudden mood change. "Okay, I'll make sure you get in! With super Usami-sensei, how can you possibly lose, am I right?"  
Misaki blushed slightly in embarrassment, but responded to Akihiko's enthusiasm with some of his own. "Uhh... yeah!" he agreed, a small, nervous smile playing around his lips.  
The words themselves sounded unsure, but Akihiko could see the sparks of hope and hints of guileless trust that smoldered in the shadows of the teen's startling eyes, and he felt his heart grow slightly lighter as he gazed deep into their green depths...

* * *

It's about one o'clock in the morning as I type this right now...  
Like the pleb I am, whenever I get bored of typing, I sluff off and do something else for a couple hours, sometimes days, even weeks at a time, at least until I feel like writing again. Thankfully, this Time Of The Inactive Mind, as I like to call my little writing vacations, was fairly short, and you have Orson Scott Card to thank for that. It took me about an hour tops, but I read Ender's Game; I didn't really choose this book for a purpose, it was just closeby at the time.  
Anyway, I bawled like a baby at the end of the book (and now my glasses are all foggy from the crying), as I do every time I read that book; it's one of the few that can still make me do that, despite having read it about a hundred times (no joke, I'm being serious; the book's just that good).

Well, after having read it through again, I feel like writing again, so here ya go, hope you liked it, constructive criticism is always welcome, message me if you want other chapters written from Akihiko's POV, etc..

And YES, I realized my mistake of Takahiro's name already, so thanks to all the people, and especially Truth-Kills, for pointing it out.

(It kinda sucked that I got bored writing it when I did, because I was practically at the end. I had about five sentences left to type, but was too lazy to finish it. That really shows how much of a pleb I am. But oh well, I finished it now, but am now too lazy to correct any mistakes. That's just how I roll.)

You know, this was most likely the hardest part to write for me. I don't know why. I just couldn't get the inspiration to chuck it out onto paper, or in this case the computer... Oh well.

Thanks for reading my story idea, and a special thanks to those who favorited my story. Evermore!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I was listening to my radio, and suddenly my favorite song comes on, which is really weird. It's really weird because I'm listening to this one station I only chose because it's my nickname (104.5 the Kat, or something close to that).

Anyway, so 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield comes on (ironic that it's my favorite song really, since it's the only song of hers I like), and I suddenly got into a writing mood, so I'm not doing what I've been putting off all weekend: writing this.

So yeah.

Currently listening to 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas, and I just finished reading the book 'Looking For Alaska' by John Green. It's a pretty good book actually. Going to read 'An Abundance Of Catherines' by him next, because I wanna see if it was a fluke book or if he really is a good author.

Moving on.

Hope you all like this, and please don't get too angry if it's not that good. This is the second hardest part for me to write, so keep that in mind. But hey, at least the ending of this part was somewhat easy.

Enjoy, as always.

* * *

Akihiko looked up, startled, as Misaki slammed down his practice exam on the desk in front of him. "How's _that?_" he said confidently. "A C score! Amazing! If I put forth the effort, I can make it _easily_!"

Though Akihiko could only see the back of the youth's head, he could hear the smile in his voice, causing his mouth to mirror the movement. "Don't get too excited," he chided playfully. It _was_ a much better score than what Misaki had come to him with, but it was still not enough to get into M University.

"Anyway," Misaki continued, interrupting Akihiko's musings, "these are my true abilities!"

Akihiko chuckled inwardly. _If those are his real abilities, we're going to need to work a lot harder._

"But," he continued his musings aloud, "Takahiro must be really happy! I want you to pass so I can see his happy smile!"

Misaki turned slightly towards Akihiko, and their eyes met.

_He looks almost... angry._ But there was no reason for him to be so. Curious.

"Usagi-chan-sensei... do you _really_ like my brother that much?"

_Ah. So __**that's**__ what was bothering him._

Akihiko walked to the couch beside him and sat down heavily. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" he questioned. As far as he remembered, the teen was strongly against his feelings for Takahiro.

Misaki blushed slightly. "I'm asking if you really like him that much," he said angrily, looking away.

_Is he worried that I might jump Takahiro or something?_

Akihiko sighed inwardly, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Relax," he reassured the brat. "It's all one-sided." Ignoring the twinge in his chest at the thought of his hopeless situation, he continued. "That stuff in the novel was all made up by me."

_If only it were true. _But no, he would respect Takahiro's wishes, no matter how much it hurt him to do so.

Misaki turned around again. "But!..." Grimacing, the teen looked away again. "Doesn't my brother already have a girlfriend?" he asked sullenly.

Akihiko smiled painfully as memories rose to the surface in his mind. "I know," he replied wistfully, and in those two simple words were oceans of pain and sadness. "But," he continued, "to be able to stay beside a loved one is the special privilege of a friend."

Misaki glanced at him, confused. "But if you really like him, don't you wish to become his lover?"

Akihiko chuckled wistfully at the teen's optimistic view on love.

_The love I know is so much darker and twisted._

"You're still young," he smiled sadly, looking down to the floor as he tried to put his conovluted emotions into words, without starting an arguement. "Since I care... so much for him, I don't want to be hated by him." That summed it up briefly, but there was so much more to it than that.

_I would never do anything he didn't want. Takahiro is... so precious. _But he would never let this be spoken aloud. He didn't want to be understood by anyone other than Takahiro.

_He is the only one I will remain loyal to, no matter how badly I am treated by him._

"But isn't that too boring?" Misaki's voice was quiet, almost as if he were talking to himself; Akihiko's head jerked up in surprise at the words, and he saw the teen's back turned, hunched over his work and studiously ignoring everything else.

His feelings weren't simple, and they weren't easily acknowledged.

_I know this is true. I've confirmed it so many times throughout my life. And yet..._

And yet, he felt as if this small brat, so many years younger than him, had understood and had grudgingly accepted, even if only a little.

It was only a thought, but the thought led to new, unexplored ideas, ideas that were frightening in their intensity.

He continued gazing at Misaki's small form intently as two words continued to reverberate in his mind.

_What if?_

* * *

Listening to 'Wish You Were Here' by Pink Floyd right now... It actually fits Akihiko a bit...

Scary.

Anyway, sorry it took me so long to write this, but I've got a lot on my plate right now, and between running errands and writing my book, I've been very lazy about writing this. Sorry again.

Also, I reiterate: If you want me to write another chapter from Akihiko's point of view, then tell me which chapter, and if possible, give me a link to the first page of the chapter via MangaFox.

P.S.: Now that I think about it, 'Savin' Me' by Nickleback kinda fits Akihiko as well... kinda cool.

Thanks for reading, as always.

Evermore,

Kat


	4. Chapter 4

I am really bored.

Just thought I'd put that out there, because it's true.

Anyway, wanted to say that I'm sorry for the long wait, but lots of things came up, so I couldn't post on Monday. As a result, I wrote this on the same day, and I decided to upload it the same day as the other part, as an apology.

Just finished reading this freakish book called 'You've Been Warned' by James Patterson and Howard Roughan. It was... yeah. I've never read a more confusing book, with the exception of 'The House of Dies Drear'. I forgot who wrote that one, but I read it in third grade, and I _still_ don't get it... Oh well.

Listening to 'Piano Things' and 'Dark Shines' by Muse.

_Man_, Muse is a really cool band; I started listening to them when I read in the acknowledgments for Twilight that Stephanie Meyer got a lot of inspiration from their songs. I was curious so I figured 'Hey, why not?'.

BEST IDEA EVER.

Now I'm jamming to those songs, and am loving it, while typing this.

So now that I've caught you up on what's going on with me, I'll shut up and start writing.

* * *

_Well, this is... unexpected._

Akihiko had been walking up the street to Takahiro's house, when he had come across none other than Misaki, who was currently hitting his head repeatedly on a wooden telephone pole and mumbling to himself.

To be honest, Akihiko was a little worried about him.

He hesitantly approached the apparently crazed teen. "What are you doing?"

Misaki jumped and, upon seeing Akihiko before him, froze. "It... it's sensei!" he said loudly and frantically. "Sensei appeareths to be in a splendious mood!"

Akihiko stared at him drolly, then shook his head and sighed. "I think you need to re-learn some of that formal language," he commented, then changed the subject. "Well anyway, I'm glad I ran into you. Let's go."

At the teen's blank look, he held up the cake box he was carrying and elaborated. "It's Takahiro's birthday today, isn't it?"

Misaki responded slowly. "Uhh... yeah..."

They looked at each other in awkward silence for a moment, until Akihiko broke the silence. "Your face says 'I forgot'," he observed.

"How can I forget?" Misaki's face flushed pink in anger, and Akihiko laughed in response. Misaki looked down, then slowly pulled a paper out of his pocket.

"Umm... Usagi-chan-sensei... My grades came in today..."

Hesitantly, he held the paper out to Akihiko, who took it. Curious, he looked down at the sheet to see the A's and B's that littered the page.

_So my tutoring really __**did**__ help the brat..._ Beaming, Akihiko ruffled the boy's hair roughly, chuckling as Misaki protested, saying "What are you doing?" angrily.

"Very good!" Akihiko encouraged the teen as his face blushed crimson, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

_He's really cute when he blushes_, Akihiko thought with some surprise as he watched the teen intently.

But what surprised him even more was the strange feeling that welled up inside him suddenly, blocking his throat as he watched Misaki.

_What is this feeling?_

But no matter how hard he tried, he could not think of a name for this new emotion...

* * *

You know, I'm listening to my CD player playing The Soundtrack To My Life (as I like to call the CDs I burn) part IV, and the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence came on.

And I start thinking. (Dangerous, that.)

Since I'm into the AMV-making groove right now, what if I made an AMV that's Aeris (or Aerith, for you new-age Final Fantasy-players) and Cloud with that song? It might be pretty good...

Just a random thought.

If you want to see AMV's I've already made, you can look me up on YouTube; there aren't many up right now, but I'm trying to download the cutscenes for Final Fantasy: Crisis Core, and it's not going so well, hence why I haven't uploaded many.

So if you want to see my completed ones, it's Stygian Dawn on YouTube; and if anyone can find a way to download those cutscenes, please tell me, because I want to make a Zack Fair AMV badly. Thanks!

Anyway, so I'm currently listening to 'Epiphany' from the new Sweeney Todd movie. Dark, I know, but I love that movie. My only qualm with it is that they didn't put the Ballad of Sweeney Todd in it, which would have made it so much better... =(

Oh well.

This part was pretty easy, but that's because it's so short. Sorry that it kinda ended badly, but I couldn't think of a better way. We're coming to the close soon, so be prepared!

Oh, and also: just want to see if anyone who reads this is going to Sugoicon 2010. I meant to ask it in the beginning, but I kinda forgot again and again... until now.

So, If anyone's going to Sugoicon 2010, please tell me! I've been before once, but the last time it was only for a Sunday, and am woefully unprepared for what happens on Friday/Saturday, so please message me if you are!

Reiteration: If you want me to write another chapter from Akihiko's point of view, then tell me which chapter, and if possible, give me a link to the first page of the chapter via MangaFox.

Evermore, Kat


End file.
